<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'orage, ça fait des ravages! by DaiLewisSantiago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649817">L'orage, ça fait des ravages!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago'>DaiLewisSantiago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce soir là, ils étaient juste des personnes normales, avec des occupations normales. Et pourtant, il aura suffit d'un orage, d'une décharge électrique, pour que tout bascule. Je n'en dis pas plus, juste que j'ai eu cette idée après avoir regardé Misfits, haha. :')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'orage, ça fait des ravages!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L'orage, ça fait des ravages !</strong>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Prologue</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/><span class="u">21h02 - Hôtel et casino Las Noches</span><br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>La porte de l'hôtel Las Noches s'ouvrit sur une fine paire de jambes se dévoilant un peu plus à chaque pas. Les talons frappaient le sol dans un bruit roc. La démarche assurée, Tia se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Elle rehaussa son manteau de fourrure et retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de faire face à l'homme derrière le comptoir.</p>
</div><p><br/>-Monsieur Jaggerjack m'attends.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>L'homme, après avoir fait une révérence entama la marche et demanda à la jeune femme de bien vouloir le suivre. Tia reprit alors sa démarche féline jusqu'à la salle où Grimmjow l'attendait. Ce soir, la blonde avait élaboré un plan dans lequel le Jaggerjack avait un rôle important. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle congédia l'homme et entra à l'intérieur, découvrant un homme aux cheveux étrangement bleu, affalé confortablement sur un canapé d'angle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Ah bah enfin! Hey, dis-moi Tia, tu m'appelle pour me dire de venir ici et t'arrive à labour, faut que je le prenne comment selon toi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La blonde contourna la petite table basse et s'installa à droite de Grimmjow, attrapant une flûte de champagne au passage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Arrête un peu de râler et tiens t'en au plan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oh, et tu crois vraiment que Starrk va débarquer en mode gros vénère et te faire une crise de jalousie parce que tu t'es collée à moi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-L'espoir fait vivre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Redescend sur terre Tia il va pas y croire trente secondes, on se fréquente depuis des années et il s'est jamais rien passé qui puisse porter à confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Ca peut encore changer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grimmjow observa la blonde d'un air blasé. Elle l'exaspérait. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir attirer l'attention de Starrk en faisant un coup pareil? Grand bien lui fasse, après tout, ce n'était pas les affaires du bleu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Bon, comme tu veux. J'dois faire quoi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Selon toi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le bleuté leva ses grands yeux bleu au ciel avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de Tia, rapprochant la jeune femme de lui. A part s'attirer des ennuis si jamais Starrk agissait en bonhomme, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il sourit à cette pensée. Starrk, agir en bonhomme. Ca n'arriverait probablement jamais. Il était bien trop calme. Ce type était doté d'un self contrôle sans limite. Mais Grimmjow se demandait si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose de bien plus grand, au fond. Une blessure. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'avait le bleuté et s'il fallait qu'il le fasse sortir de ses gonds pour espérer avoir la réponse à sa question, il n'hésiterait pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit fracassant se fit entendre derrière la porte. Levant son regard vers celle-ci, Grimmjow découvrit une blonde vénitienne débouler en trombe dans la pièce, un plateau en main et un sourire désolée aux lèvres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oups, on dirait que j'ai tout fais tomber, excusez-moi, je repars en chercher d'autres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grimmjow fut comme scotché. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à dévier de la superbe silhouette de la jeune femme. Il était comme hypnotisé par elle. Il la regarda repartir comme elle était venu tandis que Tia lâcha un petit rire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Woah, j'espère que t'as remarqué que j'étais encore là.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Les yeux bleu du jeune homme revinrent se poser sur la blonde à ses côtés et il cligna plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Hein?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Évite de baver sur les autres femmes, ça enlève de la crédibilité à notre couple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oh, vraiment? Tu vas quand même pas m'empêcher de mater pour ta combine stupide?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tia lui envoya un regard déterminé et Grimmjow se demanda pendant un quart de seconde ce qu'elle avait en tête avant de se retrouver allongé sur le canapé, une blonde sulfureuse au dessus de lui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Tia, qu'est-ce tu fous?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Je crédibilise la chose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Mais t'es timbrée?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Timbrée, désespérée, appelle ça comme tu veux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S'il ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, Grimmjow aurait succombé à la jeune femme mais il avait prit assez de recul pour se rendre compte que leur amitié valait mille fois une nuit avec elle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. A l'entrée, un homme aux cheveux bruns et taciturne posa son regard sur le faux couple confortablement installé dans le canapé. Tia jeta alors un regard de braise à celui-ci, le provoquant purement et simplement. Grimmjow quant à lui se contenta d'envoyer un signe à l'homme avant de laisser tomber son bras dans le vide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Salut Starrk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grimmjow n'était pas anxieux. Et il ne se posait pas de questions au sujet de la réaction du brun. C'était son caractère de tout les jours. Et même s'il était impossible de savoir ce que ressentait Starrk à ce moment-là, le bleuté savait que jamais bagarre il y aurait. Starrk s'avança doucement vers le couple et saisit le bras de Tia afin de la faire descendre de sur Grimmjow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Ca suffit Tia, je te ramène. Le chauffeur m'a appelé en disant que tu ne revenais pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Et? Tu es revenu me chercher juste parce qu'il t'as appelé?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le visage de Tia sembla changer. En tout cas, c'est que crut remarquer Grimmjow en se redressant. Il était indéniable qu'elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour booster Starrk. Et cela durait depuis des années. Le bleuté aurait aimé l'aider mais après toutes ses tentatives, il ne croyait plus en un quelconque changement depuis bien longtemps contrairement à la blonde qui elle, espérait toujours que l'improbable se produise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Je m'excuse pour elle, fit Starrk en lançant un regard vers Grimmjow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Y'a pas de problème!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le brun emmena presque Tia de force en dehors de la salle et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le comptoir. Starrk sortit son porte-feuille afin de régler la note tandis que Grimmjow les suivaient, mains dans les poches. Le bleuté lâcha un sifflement d'admiration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Et beh, un vrai gentleman!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Elle n'emmène jamais d'argent, je n'ai pas le choix.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-J'aurais pu payer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Pas la peine, tu en as déjà assez fait, termina-t-il en rangeant son porte feuille dans la poche arrière de son jean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Pour lui, c'était la routine de servir d'excuse à Tia. Il n'était plus à ça près. Brusquement une blonde lui passa sous le nez et il tiqua. C'était cette même blonde qui avait débarquer quelques temps plus tôt dans la salle. En le reconnaissant, elle se retourna.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oh, vous partez finalement? Je viens tout juste de remplir vos verres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Ouais, petit problème.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un clin d'oeil complice puis Grimmjow rejoignit Tia et Starrk, la jeune femme sortit la première du bâtiment, Starrk sur les talons. Une fois dehors, le regard du bleuté fut attiré par une touffe rousse à quelques mètres de là. En effet, Ichigo Kurosaki était là, sur le même trottoir, accompagné de sa bande d'amis : une brune aux cheveux courts, un brun à lunettes, un grand baraqué et une rousse à forte poitrine. Ces gens là, Grimmjow les connaissaient bien. A vrai dire, il n'était pas en très bon terme avec eux. Bien qu'il n'est jamais cherché à faire du tord à la majorité du groupe, le bleuté et Ichigo étaient rivaux. Ce genre de rivalité un peu bancale. Ils s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne se l'avouaient pour tout dire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Tiens, Grimmjow!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Et ouais, c'est moi, lâcha le bleuté, toujours mains dans les poches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Tu tiens la chandelle?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'foutre?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Oh, rien, je disais ça comme ça. C'était juste une constatation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sur ce, Ichigo partit dans le sens opposé à celui de Grimmjow et ce dernier put constater à son tour quelques faits. Certes, pas forcément intéressants, mais amusants. Apparemment, la petite rousse qui collait aux basques de Kurosaki, au vu de ses sourires plein de niaiseries lui indiquaient qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais ce nabot d'Ichigo n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre bien compte. La scène décrocha un sourire au jeune homme qui finit par reprendre sa route. Il passa devant la voiture de Starrk, les salua lui et Tia puis prit le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué le regard curieux que lui avait lancé Tatsuki, avant de partir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Si Grimmjow semblait être repartit chez lui aussi serein et bien dans ses baskets que lorsqu'il était arrivé, Tia, elle, n'était plus d'humeur à faire la fête. La réaction inexistante de Starrk à son égard après ce qu'il s'était passé l'agaçait. Ça l'énervait, la perturbait, la blessait et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier sa relation avec le brun. Ce dernier, lui, ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela et démarra la voiture, prêt à ramener la blonde chez elle sans décrocher un mot. Comme toujours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quand Grimmjow vit la voiture de Starrk le dépasser, il soupira. Tia, même si leur relation était des plus étranges, avait Starrk. Et lui, il était là, seul comme un clampin. Et n'ayant pas envie de rentrer maintenant pour retrouver ses deux colocataires envahissants, il fit demi-tour et rentra une nouvelle fois dans l'hôtel Las Noches, bien décidé à passer la nuit avec la jolie serveuse aux courbes délicieuses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Du côté du petit groupe d'Ichigo, Tatsuki n'avait pas pu ôter ses prunelles du corps de Grimmjow. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais en avait entendu parler un million de fois à cause d'Ichigo qui ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il était vraiment chiant et qu'il méritait une bonne paire de baffes. De ce fait, elle s'était fait une idée de son caractère mais n'avait pas la moindre idée jusqu'à maintenant de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler si ce n'est qu'il ait les cheveux bleus à force d'entendre son ami scander qu'il lui arracherait bien sa touffe bleuté pour la lui faire avaler. En le voyant ce soir, sa première réaction avait été de le trouver incroyablement beau. En s'imaginant des cheveux bleus, elle pensait se retrouvait face à un plouc mais elle était très loin du compte. Son côté félin et sauvage lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, à n'en pas douter. Si bien qu'elle se perdit dans la contemplation sans faire plus attention à la discussion de ses amis. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de son amie rousse à ses côtés qui semblaient boire les paroles d'Ichigo. C'en était limite ridicule que le rouquin ne se soit toujours pas rendu compte du béguin qu'avait Orihime pour lui. Ce type était tellement à côté de ses pompes qu'il ne le remarquerait pas même si on accrochait une pancarte clignotant au dessus de la tête de son amie avec inscrit en lettres majuscules «  Je te kiffes, poil de carotte  ». Cependant Orihime avait une patience hors du commun pour continuer de lui envoyer des signaux discrets après toutes ses années. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à quelqu'un d'autre que le roux. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, ses amis avaient tentés de la présenter à d'autres garçons, en vain. Elle n'avait que le nom d'ichigo à la bouche.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ce soir là, personne n'avait idée d'à quel point les choses changeraient bientôt. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient encore préparés à ce qui les attendaient. Ce soir, l'orage grondait, la soirée était loin d'être terminée et dès lors des liens inattendus risquait de se tisser.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>